


Mr Tickle's Very Good Day

by Claire



Category: Mr Men
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-31
Updated: 2008-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr Tickle is about to have a very good day indeed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr Tickle's Very Good Day

Mr Tickle got up and made himself breakfast. He had tea and toast and jam, just like he did every morning. Mr Tickle was very fond of jam.

Because of his long arms, Mr Tickle didn't have to get out of bed to make his breakfast. Mr Tickle had very long arms indeed.

After Mr Tickle had eaten his breakfast and done the washing up - without getting out of bed, of course - he smiled.

Today was a special day. Mr Tickle was going to go and see his friend, Mr Happy. Mr Tickle liked visiting Mr Happy because Mr Happy was always pleased to see him.

Mr Happy was especially pleased with Mr Tickle tickled him.

He laughed and squirmed and laughed some more every time Mr Tickle's fingers moved over his body. And then he'd hold Mr Tickle's hand as he made Mr Tickle just as happy as Mr Tickle had made him.

Mr Tickle's smile widened as he wiggled his fingers, getting ready for all the tickling ahead of him. He couldn't wait.


End file.
